Olaball
"Olaball" is the twelfth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on February 25, 2017. Plot Gabe is taking Naomi and Elena to practice for the big Olaball game for the Peace Festival between the Kingdom of Avalor and the Kingdom of Cariza. Elena is looking forward to the Festival since it is the first one Avalor is having since Shuriki took over forty-one years ago. Gabe drops the girls off at Olaball practice where Armando and Rico are being trained by Luisa. Gabe then goes to his family's bakery to help his father, Roberto. It is revealed that Gabe and his father do not get along because Roberto regards his son as a disappointment. Meanwhile back at Olaball practice, Rico sprains his ankle leaving him unable to play. Luisa asks Gabe to take his place. Roberto is pleased when he hears this and teaches Gabe his Olaball moves. Meanwhile, Elena and her family welcome King Joaquín, his wife Queen Teresa, and their daughter Princess Caterina to Avalor for the Peace Festival. The next day at Olaball practice, the team enthusiastically welcomes Gabe to the team. However, their enthusiasm quickly wans when it becomes obvious that Gabe is a terrible player. Gabe explains to Elena that he joined the team despite always being such a lousy Olaball player to please his father, who only cares about baking and Olaball. This makes Elena decide to coach Gabe herself since it is so important to him. Meanwhile, Isabel and Cat have become fast friends and are in town. They are amazed by the Voladores performers, who do tricks by dropping from a spinning wooden plank. Isabel tells Cat how she would like to see how the plank works before Joaquín calls them for dinner. Back at Olaball practice, Elena learns that the moves Gabe is using are his dad's moves. Elena tells him he will play better if he plays like a Royal Guard. Gabe takes her advice and his game instantly improves greatly. The next day, Team Avalor is all set to play Olaball, but Roberto tells Gabe to use his moves. Naturally, this makes Gabe do poorly, allowing King Joaquín and his team to take the lead early on with three goals. Meanwhile, Isabel and Cat sneak away to the spinning wooden plank. They ride to the top where they get stuck. Back at the game, Elena reminds Gabe that he needs to play his way. Gabe takes her advice and, of course, this improves his game to the point where Team Avalor wins with a score of 4-3. Roberto is pleased and plans to have Gabe leave the Royal Guard to become a professional Olaball player. However, Gabe explains that he loves being a Royal Guard and that he played on the Royal Olaball team for him and the Kingdom. Suddenly, they hear Isabel and Caterina screaming for help. Gabe instantly springs into action and gets the girls down with the Dance of the Voladores. Roberto accepts his son being a Royal Guard and Joaquín thanks Gabe. Elena then gives Gabe the trophy. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Echo Kellum as King Joaquín *Marsai Martin as Princess Caterina *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Joe Nunez as Armando *Julia Vera as Luisa *Artt Butler as Roberto Núñez *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Alejandra Gollas as Blanca Núñez *Cerys Upstone as Avaloran Girl *Sam Riegel as Referee *Arturo Del Puerto as Rico Song *Play It Your Way Trivia *This is the first Gabe-centric episode. *Olaball is based around the Aztec game of Ollamalitzli. *Gabe's family is introduced in this episode. *Starting this episode, the show is officially part of Disney Junior and premieres will air on said block and channel. *Moral International Premieres *May 12, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Carizan Team & Referee concept.jpg Olaball 4.jpg Olaball 2.png|King Joaquín with his wife and daughter Olaball 1.png Olaball 3.png Olaball1.png Olaball3.png Olaball4.png Olaball5.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes